Frozen III
by 63danielsgirl
Summary: Queen Anna of Arendelle wants to enjoy her new engagement to Kristoff and leave behind the childhood dream that haunts her. But when it comes with a glimpse into the past, Anna must choose to pretend nothing is wrong...or search for answers at a cost. All rights belong to Disney, J.K. Rowling, Robert Lopez, Kristen Anderson-Lopez, and myself.
1. Vuelie

Frozen III

Prologue: Vuelie

A remnant of winter blew crocus petals across the dark blue night.

The petals fell upon a jagged cliff, where round, moss-covered boulders rested.

But one boulder shook and reared up like a pillbug. Not a rock, but a small creature like a gargoyle.

Gold crystals hung from his neck, and a grass cape draped over his back.

His large ears perked up as his nose sniffed the air. His dark eyes tensed and scanned the sky.

Something had come, barely detectable.

The wind blew over a small city below, their lamps and windows dark.

A decent-sized castle rose above the city, between the curled roofs and the cliffs beyond. Like the houses, its doors were locked and candles doused.

The wind slipped through a crack in a high window and entered a vast, dark room.

Moonlight illuminated a white-haired figure curled upon a canopy bed under a thin sheet, the quilt kicked in a bunch to the foot.

She rolled onto her back, and her limbs stilled.

The wind rippled a short lock of hair on her pale forehead as it jumped over her. It crept through a keyhole, down a corridor, and turned left into another keyhole.

A new room emerged, the same size as the first, but its double bed made it appear smaller.

Two shadows sprawled across the mattress, one burly, the other slight. The thinner one's snores quieted, and her eyelids fluttered.

—


	2. Home

Chapter One: Home

anna

Ships rolled across the fjord's glittering water and cast vast shadows on the docks. Flags rippled from their masts, kingdom crests against the sky.

Salty wind nipped my nose and rustled distant trees.

I held myself stiff on the main dock, knees barely bent. My long feet longed to tap in their polished shoes, but I kept them still.

The fist upon my chest was large and square.

Gangplanks _thumped _down, and passengers disembarked.

A young woman bounded down a ramp, white skirts in her arms.

"Freya," a low, firm voice came from my throat as I bowed. "You shouldn't hurry."

She pushed long, wavy blonde hair from her brown eyes. "Not even when I see my favorite royal of Arendelle for Cleaning Thursday?"

A scrawny teenager with a pointed nose _clopped _down his own ship's gangplank. "She's right," he pushed up his spectacles and bobbed to me. "Formalities aren't needed in the harbor."

A sharp response pricked me. "You think more about your image when you're heir to a throne."

"Speaking of image," Freya's eyes narrowed as she gazed down his legs. "I see you wore heeled boots again, Vincent."

He leapt up with a wild kick. "They're the latest fashion in Freezenburg! Flatter the legs, don't they?" He shot out a leg half-covered in tight, shining black leather.

Laughter rang down from Freya's ship. A young man stepped onto the gangplank.

Familiar warmth flooded into me.

Sunlight brightened every wave of hair and shone around his fair skin.

Vincent and Freya vanished from my side.

Smooth wood glistened under my heels.

Paintings framed by red curtains flanked the vast room.

The gangplank was a grand staircase.

Layered skirts hung down me, but my body lightened beneath.

Thin hands clasped before me.

I crossed the hall until I was a foot from the stairs, and spoke in my own voice. "It's nice to see you again, Stellan."

He climbed down to me, chandelier light glinting upon his epaulets.

"And always to you," he kissed my cheek. "How was yesterday?"

The ballroom's hall narrowed and darkened.

The chandeliers vanished, and stained glass replaced portraits.

Pews flanked us.

We faced the bishop, who held the orb and scepter.

Stellan's eyes lit up wide. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," I led us to the church door. "It went really well."

Kai stood outside, in front of gathered crowds. "Presenting, Queen Anna of Arendelle!"

The townsfolk cheered, children jumping up and down.

"As you can see," I shrugged, "Elsa finishing her business and preparing me for the throne over the winter paid off."

"But you chose to have your coronation for the people, didn't you?" His eyes softened.

"Even though it had consequences," my shoulders slouched.

A dark ceiling dropped over the blue sky of the town square.

The people vanished, and the space shrunk into the parlor.

Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, and Kai stood around us.

Kristoff shook out his once-combed hair. "I thought an hour went by fast," he unbuttoned his vest.

Sven clamped his teeth around his necktie and pulled it off.

Stellan tutted with a chuckle. "Pity they don't like the formalities; they looked better that way."

"Unfortunately for them, they'll have to get used to dressing up more often," an endeared smile crept onto my face.

Elsa stepped away from the hearth and shook out her cape. "I thought you'd pull out all the stops. No dignitaries?"

"Even I get overwhelmed," I drew up to her. "And I wanted to follow your advice and not risk inviting power-hungry royalty while already stressed over being officially made a monarch."

Kai joined us and drew a scroll from his jacket. "Will three days be enough time for you to throw your presentation ball?"

"It sounds like enough time for me," I took the scroll, then looked at Elsa. "Do you want to come?"

She turned away. "The dignitaries won't want to see me after I gave up the throne," she dropped her hand. "They don't have enchanted forests to take care of. They'll think I'm irresponsible, and I don't want to put you in an awkward situation."

"My_ life_ is an awkward situation," my arm drew back. I sighed as Stellan held my shoulder. "I need to think about a compromise."

"Maybe you could let her leave before the ball if she helps you decorate," he turned the parlor into the ballroom. "Does her ice melt quickly?"

"Not when it's fabric," my eyes lifted.

Braided crocuses, pink-white roses, lilies, and daisies criss-crossed above us. Large blue bows popped up behind the crocuses.

"I haven't seen those garlands before," Stellan's eyes followed mine.

My feelings hung. "Does the purple jab out too much? I haven't told Kai my idea yet," I waved my hand. "Floral decorations shouldn't be set up too early."

"It's a fine arrangement," his eyes twinkled.

"Thanks," my shoulders relaxed. I held out my arms. "Would it be all right if you help me practice my steps?"

"Of course," he took my waist. He began the slow movement of the waltz.

"What have you been up to?" I spun him around.

"I don't exist outside of your mind," his eyes lowered.

"Well, if you _were_ real," I leaned in, "Where would you be?"

A hissing gust brushed my arm.

My shoulders jerked up. "Did you feel that?"

Stellan's eyes widened, tensed. "Anna—"

Then, a blast of wind and snow burst the ballroom apart.

Cold pounded over me.

Stellan vanished in the half-blinding, piercing sleet.

"Where are you?" My arm flew out. "Stellan! What is this?"

My feet slipped on powdered ice, but I pulled myself upright again.

Sounds burst through the white storm.

_"Coward!" _It was the voice I had earlier in the dream.

Coughing from closer to me.

"Stellan!" I gripped myself tighter. "Are you okay?"

Then a woman's laugh, clearest above the wind. Yet sharp and cold as the storm.

I shut my eyes against another winter blast.

I lay flat on my back, half-under the covers.

The—events, if I could call them that, rolled through my mind. That Vincent was familiar somehow. I was a man when I was with him, judging by my voice and what I could see of myself. I was taller, larger than usual. There was something familiar about Freya as well; her nose was long, like Elsa's. Elsa's hair was straighter, but it had that slight curl. Was Freya an ancestor of ours? Had I seen memories? _No, _I pushed myself up and shook my head. Elsa would have those kinds of dreams. I just had recycled thoughts as usual.

I shoved angles of hair out of my face.

A rumpled pillow and sheets lay beside me.

I smoothed the pillow. "Up early to work with Sven again, I see."

My dream slammed into my gut. Kristoff. What had I done? I slapped my face. "Stellan isn't real, Stellan isn't real…" I slid out of bed. Tomorrow night, I had to tell him to leave me alone. Having my old dream while dating was tolerable, but five months into my engagement? Still…no, Kristoff was the best. I couldn't have fantasy; I knew where attempting that led.

I cleaned myself up, changed into one of my usual green gowns, and pinned my hair back. I seized Kai's scroll and my wallet from the vanity, then stuffed them in my skirt pockets. Time to get out of the castle and forget about the night.

Soon, I threw open the heavy double doors and burst onto the walkway.

A fresh blue sky warmed my face, early for the season.

My eyes leapt down the walkway to the harbor. _"I smell that salty breeze blowing through the fjord, I hear those creaky ships as old board meets old board," _my ears perked above the soft _splashes _of moving ships. _"I breathe in the place I live and wonder what else can I give this home, my home…"_ I strolled down the walkway into town. _"Wandering through the town with everyone doing all of their stuff,"_ I watched shopkeepers hang up goods as potential customers strolled, _"Somewhere in my heart I feel I've not yet done enough for these people, I know, this place that I love so, my home, my home…"_

"Hoo-hoo!" Oaken's whistle turned my head. "Queen Anna!"

"Good morning," I dodged the long plank of wood in his arms.

"Sorry!" He threw it over his shoulder. "What brings you out today?"

Kai's scroll erupted in my mind. "I'm throwing a ball in a couple days, so, I'm going to look around for help."

"I can host a few arrivals," he held out a free hand. "See you!"

I joined in the whistles of people around the square as I headed to _Bergenson's Bakery. _It'd have ideas for the banquet.

_"I whistle as I walk, the lovely smell of kransekake wafting out of the baker's door,"_ I raised my nose as it caught the touch of almonds.

Then, a less pleasant smell punched me in the face.

A group of sailors had set up a fish stall across from _Bergenson's._

_"The merchants haggling over fish remind me I have what I wish 'cause I'm not alone anymore…" _I drew forward to examine their catch.

Mrs. Bergenson burst from her shop, rolling pin in hand. "What are you fellows doing loitering outside my establishment? Your stench is scaring away my customers!"

One sailor held out a large haddock. "Would you let us stay an hour in exchange for part of our prize catch?"

She slammed her rolling pin upon the stall table. "Move your shop somewhere else."

"Mrs. Bergenson," my smile came out forced. "I noticed you're putting leftover kransekake batter to use."

"I'm selling what I can before people get used to your reign," she raised her rolling pin. "Or _trying to," _she shot the sailors one last glare before turning around.

"Fortunately," I put my hands on my hips, "The coronation hubbub will go on for a whole week this time."

"What?" She stopped.

"I was wondering if I could buy your kransekake for my presentation ball on Wednesday," I pulled out my purse.

Her eyes narrowed. "Wednesday? How about I sell this cake to announce your upcoming ball, and you can have a fresh one Tuesday night?"

Better a cake just for the occasion than reworked leftovers. "That sounds okay," I stuffed my purse back in my skirt. "I'll tell Kai to come to you tomorrow."

She crushed my hand in her grip. "Thank you, Queen Anna."

"No problem," I gasped between my teeth. I rubbed away the throbs as I moved on.

"How do you do this again?" A familiar low voice stopped me.

Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, and Mattias stood around a camera in a bright part of town.

"You can stand away and watch," Kristoff held up his hand. "Sven, can you take a photo of me?"

Sven gave a nod and ducked his head under the cloth.

"Ooh, I wanna be in it, too!" Olaf skidded beside Kristoff.

Kristoff gave his confident smile, while Olaf pulled off one of his arms and lifted it behind Kristoff's head.

Sven took the photograph and drew it out from under the cloth.

Kristoff took it, and his face fell. "Devil horns?" He thrust it down to Olaf. "Really?"

"Now that I've become more independent thanks to my recent regeneration," he stuck his arm back in, "I'm interested in testing boundaries and exploring new realms of humor."

If they could keep me happy, how could I need anything else? I leaned against an alley wall. _"I breathe in the morning, try to brush away the night. I have my happy ending, no more visions in my mind,"_ I stepped into the light again. _"It's time to take my role as queen,"_ I threw my shoulders back and raised my chin. _"This is how I want to be. I have my ocean and my shore,"_ I headed towards them. _"I wanna give them more. They're my home, my home…"_

Kristoff returned my smile. "Morning. Did you have a good dream?"

It rushed back. My gut twisted.

Kristoff was shining light, but I was a glass jewel.

But that always happened when you compared dreams to reality, right? I tried to keep my mouth up. "Yeah."

Olaf cocked his head at me. "Are you sure?"

"A nightmare doesn't matter," I looped my arms around them. "Let's enjoy today.

_Bless this happiness we found, bless this good and solid ground. Our home, our home…"_

Kristoff, Olaf, Mattias, and the villagers joined in. _"Our home, our home, our home, our home, our home, our home, our home…"_

I gazed over it all with a broad smile. _"I'm home…"_

"Wow," Olaf blinked. "I didn't know people could cover emotions with other emotions."

"We're all nervous," Kristoff clapped my back. "If you feel you're taking on too much, let me know."

"I appreciate it," I breathed out.

Mattias stepped up. "Kai told me about your presentation ball," he bowed. "I'd take pleasure in helping you as well."

"I already ordered a kransekake," I perked up. "Maybe we can go in and talk through Kai's list," my mind went to the scroll in my skirt.

Elsa stood in the great hall when we came inside, wearing her usual bittersweet smile.

"Morning," I gave her a quick hug. "Leaving to be back in the forest by lunch?"

"Actually," she pulled away, "I wanted to talk about last night."

The events in the parlor and the dream snapped back. "Me, too," the words sputtered out. "We were—I mean, I was thinking, would it be okay if you helped decorate the ballroom? You can leave before everyone shows up."

She took my hands. "I shouldn't have missed your coronation. And I was selfish to try to not be with you just because I wanted to avoid people. I'm staying to help you through the ball," she let go of me.

I threw my arms around her again. "I love you."

"We're going to have Charades Night three nights in a row?" Olaf pumped his fists.

"No more shapeshifting, remember?" I let go of Elsa to follow him down the hall.

"I know," he raised his arm. "But it's even more fun without shapeshifting, isn't it?"

My failed attempts to communicate nonverbally crept back.

He stopped. "You're covering feelings again." He resumed his walk when I joined him. "Why is that when people reach a certain age, they start doing that?"

"Um…" Words ran through my head, "We like others to be happy, but sometimes it means we need to act happy when we're not."

"So, you don't like Charades Night?" He flipped up his hands. "I thought you loved family gatherings."

"I do love family," I chuckled, "I just don't like charades."

"If you don't like it, why do you play it?" His mouth curled up.

I paused. "It's a family tradition."

"From the same family that locked you up when you were brain-damaged, allowing a power-hungry sociopath to manipulate you by taking advantage of your delusion, turned your sister into an anxious wreck, prevented your mother from seeing her original family ever again, forced your father into premature maturity, and beheaded an old man for no reason?" Olaf kept a completely cheery manner.

I pulled in my jaw. "Yes."

Elsa inhaled. "Let's find three games to choose from."

Once everyone gathered in the dining room for breakfast, Kai lowered the tea tray upon the table. "We should begin addressing the ball preparation list," he strode beside my seat. "Do you have it with you?"

"Yes," I plopped it where my napkin was. "I just ordered kransekake for you to pick up Saturday night." I began to unroll it. "Everyone all right with inviting the French, Galdizian, Aeddish, Coronan, and Enchancian dignitaries?"

The rest at the table gave their assent.

"We restored our alliance with the Northuldra," Elsa joined in. "Would it be all right if I popped out to ask Yelena, Honeymaren, or Ryder to come?"

"I'd love it," I took a full plate from Kai. "You could ask Grand Pabbie, too."

Mattias raised his hand. "Perhaps we could also invite the Duke of Weselton."

Elsa nearly spat out her drink, but gulped it down.

He scanned her. "Is there a problem?"

"He came to Elsa's coronation to take advantage of our resources," I turned his head. "We said we wouldn't trade with him anymore."

"He also hates magic, and sent guards to capture me," Elsa crossed her arms.

"He was difficult when I knew him," his eyes lifted, "But Weselton was Arendelle's closest trading partner, and you _are_ interested in restoring alliances after your isolation."

I exchanged glances with Elsa. Mattias did have a point.

"You crossed the mist to restore Arendelle's ties with the Northuldra," he threw out a hand. "If you could calm the elemental spirits, you can handle an exhausting seventy-year-old in heels." His eyes firmed. "He was close friends with your grandfather."

That wasn't a surprise, recalling his bigoted attitude.

Elsa took another sip. "Which is more proof we should keep him out of Arendelle."

"King Runeard was more than a violent ruler who feared magic," Mattias leaned forward. "Everyone has a story behind who they are. If you offer the Duke an invitation, you could learn more about your family."

l attempted to age the Duke down, and an image stirred in me. Vincent? Had that all been a dream? Even if it was, Elsa and I didn't know much of our distant past. "Mattias is right," I firmed myself.

Elsa stared over me. "Are you sure?"

I breathed in. "I might be able to handle him now that I'm queen."

"Even after the Duke pulled you through that dance?" She giggled.

"If he wants to jump around again, it's your turn," an evil grin spread across my face. "Kai," I turned to him, "Can I have my writing implements, please?" Once I'd written the invitations, I'd ask Gale if she could take a long trip.

Elsa rose from her seat. "See you after lunch."

—


	3. On My Mind

Chapter Two: On My Mind

Elsa

The Nokk's glasslike body rose and fell beneath me as we galloped across the sea, back to the Enchanted Lands.

The past night hung in me.

_"The wind blows at my face,"_ I shook my hair from my eyes. _"Reminds me of that night. That dream I can't ignore for long, can't stay out of sight,"_ I gazed down. _"Cold joy shooting from my fingertips,"_ blurry images of firing magic crept back. _"Cold laughter ringing from my lips. And my sister's cry through my storm,"_ my eyes darted back up. _"Through my wind, what did she say? I heard her longing; did she call my name? Was she in my mind? She knows something's on my mind…"_ I touched my forehead for a moment. _"My hands on the reins aren't the ones I saw,"_ I lowered my arm. _"They were the color of the sky before the dawn,"_ the image of them long-nailed and blue returned. _"I believed I could do it all,"_ the cold, hungry desire came back as an echo. _"I believed I could never fall until I heard that cry so warm."_ My real hands gripped the Nokk's reins. Could this dream mean I'd hurt Anna again?_ "Should I avoid my family shore? No, I know I can't shut the door,"_ the decade locked away came back too fast. _"I have to say what's on my mind,"_ I firmed myself. _"See if they can calm my mind."_ I needed Anna's warmth with me. She'd understand.

Then I remembered her look as we met in the hall. _"But I'm not the only one with thoughts whispering,"_ my shoulders drew in. Her smile was either dropped or tight. _"In her eyes, a lake is rippling,"_ I saw their tension again. _"Something seems unsatisfied. Must we set out one more time?"_ The past two adventures rushed back. Was more left for us to fix?_ "How can I try to help?"_ I raised a fist. _"Is it time for her to see herself?"_

She'd just been thinking about me, Kristoff, and her new duties. It was always about other people for her.

_"What rose in her mind?"_ I lowered my hand and gazed at the horizon. _"Did something out there touch our minds?"_

Why did Anna agree with Mattias to invite the Duke of Weselton? Olaf said she was hiding feelings. A talk together really could be the thing after my errands.

Soon, the short cliffs and still-frosted ground emerged.

I slid off onto the shallow powder. "Thank you," I drew my ice from the Nokk.

He dissolved into the water.

A fiery pink shape erupted on a nearby tree. Bruni scampered down to the snow and rolled in it all the way to me. He was a cool blue when he clutched my tails.

"I'm glad to see you, too," I scooped him up.

Yelena, Honeymaren, Ryder, and other Northuldra gathered at the snowy shore.

"Welcome back," Yelena strode up.

"I'm just here for a minute," I pushed back my hair. "Anna's coronation ball is in a couple days, and I need to be there for her. Each ally of Arendelle sends a dignitary to the coronation ball, and I was wondering if you or one of your grandchildren could come to represent the Northuldra."

Ryder's eyes lit up. "One of us? Go to Arendelle?"

Yelena's face pursed. "Will the dignitaries accept our ways?"

"There'll be a friend of Grandfather's," I inhaled, "But Anna and Mattias will keep him on a short leash."

She stepped back. "I'm afraid I must turn down your offer. Too old for travel, and if I were to come, I'd only see the ones who trapped my land and killed my father."

The memories I'd discovered sank back in me. "I understand."

Ryder and Honeymaren exchanged looks.

"You've wanted to leave the forest," Honeymaren took his arm.

"You're a better communicator, though," he drew away.

"See more reindeer?" She gave him a sly look.

"And Kristoff," he started to smile. "All right, I volunteer," he raised his hand. "Can I bring the herd?"

A reindeer stampede would stun the dignitaries. "I don't see why not."

He looked over his shoulder and whistled.

I held out my arm over the water. "Nokk?"

The surface stirred, tumbled, and the water horse rose from the froth.

"I need to go back to Arendelle," I ran my fingers through its mane.

It bowed its head.

Ice flowed from my hand over its body. I hoisted myself on its now-smooth back. "Follow me."

Bruni chirped on my lap. He was small, and his powers were under control with me. Grand Pabbie might like him, and Anna and Olaf would love to see him again.

"You can go with me," I patted his head.

He gave another happy chirp.

The Nokk galloped off, and I sent a path of ice behind us for the reindeer.

Ryder mounted a shaggy, pale reindeer, and the herd half-charged, half-slid across the path.

"We aren't going straight to the castle," I looked over my shoulder. "I need to invite a family friend from the mountains there first."

When the cliffs of Arendelle rose before us, I steered the Nokk towards the waterfall. "This is going to be steep," I shot out another ice path, this one transforming the cascade of water into a ramp.

Ryder and I slowed our mounts and began to edge up the slope.

Reindeer stumbled and rear-ended each other, but Ryder's whistles pulled them straight.

The Nokk and I leapt onto the rocks.

I conjured up a long ice rope and threw it to Ryder. "Here. This'll help pull up the reindeer."

Ryder clutched the rope, pulled his mount up beside me, and took out a roll of rope from his sash.

We lassoed and guided the rest of the reindeer onto the rocks.

Once everyone was off the ramp, I released the ice.

The Nokk dissolved into the falls.

Ryder scanned the mix of jagged and smooth stones on the cliffs. "Who's your friend here?"

"Arendelle has rock trolls," I climbed down. "They live up here, where humans won't bother them. Anna and I go to their leader if anything unusual has happened, usually around my powers."

"You're inviting the troll leader to your castle?" Ryder tied the head reindeer to a large rock. "Stay," he held a firm hand to the herd.

"It felt like a good way to repay him for his help," I conjured climbing holds on a steep spot. "And I have something to ask him."

"What is it?" He followed me. "Thanks for the rungs."

"No problem," my feet touched wide, flat ground. "I had a dream that I'd turned evil. What if that comes true and I hurt Anna?"

His eyes tensed and lowered. Had something like this happened before? But he drew them up. "You aren't arrogant about your abilities, so, I don't think so."

"Thank you," I scanned the round rocks. "Grand Pabbie?"

The rocks reared up one by one and revealed their true troll forms.

Bulda trotted over. "Elsa!" She thumped her arms around me. "Long time no ice!"

"Hi," I pulled back. "I'm glad to see you," I waved at the trolls, "But—"

"It's good you've come to see me," Grand Pabbie parted the short crowd and drew forward. While the other trolls grinned, his face was lowered and tense. "What brings you here?"

"It's not about magic," I raised my hand. "Anna would like to invite you to her presentation ball; the party where she reveals herself as queen to the representatives of our allies. It's all right if you refuse."

"A ball…" his eyes focused. "I would like to talk with your family."

"I'm staying in Arendelle to help Anna with the preparations," I gazed beyond the cliffs. "You can join me and Ryder."

"I accept," he bowed.

He was only interested in us when there was trouble. "Is something wrong?"

"Perhaps," he clutched a crystal. "But I believe I should discuss it with only you and your sister. I don't want anyone to overreact."

That didn't sound good. Did he know what was going on with me? With Anna? "Did something happen last night?"

He stopped. "I suspected you would feel it."

"Feel what?" I tensed. An urge towards darkness?

"It may be best to explain later," he held up his hand. "Has Anna been acting differently?"

"Yes," I bobbed. "But it might just be the coronation."

He began to head down the plateau. "Better safe than sorry, I always say. We'll delay this conversation until we're alone with her."

Anna had dressed down to her indoor clothes when I returned.

Bruni leapt from my hand and fired up again.

"Hey," Olaf patted him down with a foot. "Nice to see you again. Just don't scorch the heirloom furniture."

Bruni rolled onto his back and licked his eyes.

"Ryder!" Kristoff clapped his shoulders. "Great to see you again!"

"Are you and Anna doing good?" His eyes jumped to her.

"No problems," she waved, but her smile looked tense.

"She's got nerves," Olaf patted her leg. "Coronation stuff."

"I know, that's why I'm here," Ryder flipped up his hands. "I'm the representative of the Northuldra."

"You'll learn a lot about the world outside the forest," Anna half-warned.

"And I'm looking forward to it," he puffed out his chest.

Kristoff scanned his reindeer hide. "You'll need something fancier for the ball Wednesday night. We're about the same size, so, I can give you something."

"Thanks!" Ryder pumped his fist.

"Nice to see you, too, Grand Pabbie," he smiled down at him. "You're representing the trolls?"

"Yes," he nodded, "But I also came for other matters." His eyes shuttled about the hall. "We should talk in private."

"I'll show Ryder my suits while you go to the parlor," Kristoff took Ryder's back.

"Can I join you?" Olaf skipped after us.

"You should keep an eye on Bruni," I waved down. "He might get too excited."

Sure enough, Bruni rubbed against furniture, and he lit up again.

"Not the armchair!" Olaf slid in, scooped him up, and doused the chair leg with his foot.

Anna flung open the parlor door. "There's a large water jug in the dining room," she looked behind her. "Are you sure you just wanted a quick way to douse fire?" A knowing look gleamed in her eyes.

I headed in. "You got me."

Pabbie followed. "I told Elsa this meeting should only involve the three of us," he reached up and shut the door. "I have information that shouldn't be spread by fools."

"So, no chatty snowmen," Anna slouched her shoulders. "What do you want to tell us?"

"First, I am proud of you and your sister for discovering the truth and making things right," he held out his hand. "But when magic is strengthened, it can attract dangers. Last night, I sensed a disturbance," he conjured smoke-like teal light.

"My powers haven't changed since I became the fifth spirit, and I haven't heard any voices," I studied my hands. "The other spirits are stable as well."

"The disturbance wasn't physical magic," he tapped the smoke, and it became spreading water circles. "It was an odd ripple, similar to the call of your mother's spirit."

"You knew who the voice was the whole time?" I dropped the knob. "Why didn't you tell me before I awoke the elements?"

"I didn't know what it was or think of examining it," he banished the water circles. "But now that another ripple has appeared," he conjured an image of the castle, "I believe we should find out what it is before Arendelle faces another catastrophe."

The image of the castle turned red and crumbled.

"If the ripple's not physical magic," Anna flipped up her hand, "What is it?"

"A psychic force," his firm eyes lifted. "Something magical beings can detect as an aura, a voice, or an unusual dream."

That was it. "I had a dream last night," I bent down. "I was doing magic, but my hands were blue, and I didn't feel like myself. I didn't care about anything else. My laugh came out cold. I created a storm, but I _wanted_ to," I gripped my hands as I turned to Anna. "I heard you shouting through it."

Her eyes widened and focused. "You heard me calling through a winter storm?" Pink rushed to her cheeks. "What did I say?"

"I don't know, but you sounded like you desperately wanted something, or someone," I pulled in my hands as she reached for them. "What if I hurt you again?"

Her lips pressed together and twisted. "You're not seeing the future. You were playing a part. I was someone else in my dream, too."

Pabbie's eyes jumped to her. "It touched both of you?"

"I don't have powers," she raised her hands. "I'm probably seeing it wrong."

"You're the human half of the bridge, remember?" I noted.

"Exactly," she spun it. "I shouldn't experience magic."

"Not necessarily," teal light swirled from Pabbie's hands and shaped into silhouettes of our parents as older children. "Both of you are gifts from the spirits, of Northuldra blood. Your magic may only be hidden," he dispersed the images.

"Nothing—weird has happened to me like this before," she dropped her hands.

"You said you played a part," he conjured more light, which shaped into a slender woman, a burly man, and a skinny man. All three looked familiar.

Anna jerked up. "How can you see that?"

"I am able to see glimpses of the past and future," he dissolved the figures. "As you saw last October, ripples bring what needs to be acted on or re-examined." He breathed in. "I suspected this was coming."

"What?" I tightened. "Will my powers go dark and out of control again?"

"Anna is right," he looked to her. "That was not your future."

"Then what are you worried about?" Anna flipped up her hands.

"If you confronted your grandfather's actions, you have more questions to be answered. You need to be careful," he took our hands. "Think about your choices."

"Who were those people?" I drew away. "Anna, what did you see?"

"Some of it's—embarrassing," she held her hands.

"No one else is here," I gestured around. "We won't tell anyone unless we need to."

She took a deep breath. "Most of it was normal for me; it was the beginning that was weird, maybe the end as well. I was on the main dock, and big ships had come in. It was like your coronation day. I was…a man," her mouth twisted.

"A man?" I pulled back.

"I had big, black shoes, I was barrel-chested," she squinted, "My hands were big and square, and I had a deep voice. People came off the ships. There was a woman who looked like you," her eyes focused. "Her hair was a little darker than yours, and she had brown eyes. But her face was like yours; long nose, long chin, cheeks a little sharp around the edges. Then, there was this skinny teenager with big glasses and tall boots," a smile touched her face. "I think he was the Duke of Weselton."

"So, _that's_ why you invited him," I crossed my arms.

"If I saw him, he knows something about those people," she gathered herself.

A big man and a woman who looked like me. From the Duke's generation. I knew why they were familiar. "Could the man you played and that woman be our grandparents?"

"Of course," her face lit up. "You and Papa look like his mother." Her mouth reeled back. "I was Runeard?"

"What did you say as him?" I leaned forward.

"I told Grandmother and the Duke to act proper; they were playful when they were younger," she smiled again for a second. "Runeard being heir to the throne made him uptight. Maybe our great-grandparents were hard on him," her eyes softened.

"Then what happened?" I got her back to the dream.

"Things get embarrassing," her teeth clenched. "You know that fantasy I've had ever since I was little?"

"About the handsome prince?" I chuckled.

"He didn't go away when I met Kristoff," she breathed out. "Stellan—the prince I see—he was on a ship, laughing at the Duke doing his chicken dance. When I saw him—Stellan, not the Duke—I turned back into myself, and we were in the ballroom. I showed him my coronation day, we danced, then a cold wind blasted away the ballroom, and I was in an ice storm alone. But I heard voices," she held up a finger. "A man—I think it was Runeard," her eyes widened, "He called someone a coward. There was a woman, laughing through the storm. She…didn't sound very nice," she brought her hands to her chest. "Stellan was coughing, icy wind blasted my face, then I woke up."

My head pounded. "Were you shouting to try to see what was happening?"

"Yes," she stared at me. "I was calling to Stellan."

"Then it's good we talked," Pabbie's face firmed.

"This has to come from us being the bridge," I paced. "It has something to do with the spirits. I have to talk to Yelena tomorrow."

"I'll be back tomorrow and Wednesday to see if anything else has happened," he turned around and thumped to the door.

Anna held it open for him.

"Thank you," he trudged out.

She dropped the door with a slow _thunk. _"We shared a dream."

"Do you think that storm was real?" I scanned her.

"Of course not," she tensed. "Stellan's made up. But I think Runeard did call someone a coward."

"And the woman I played?" I gripped my arm.

"I don't know," she swallowed. "Look," she breathed in. "Let's not act unnecessarily. Grand Pabbie told us to be careful."

"Then we should focus on the first part of your dream," I raised a finger. "What we know happened in the past. I can't believe I'm saying this," I firmed myself, "But I'm looking forward to talking to the Duke of Weselton."

—


End file.
